Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device and an image reading apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an automatic document feeder (ADF) of an image reading apparatus in which two movable members disposed adjacent to each other form an upper exterior surface of the ADF as one example of the sheet conveying device.
The known ADF has a cover member and an output tray which are configured to be pivotable. While the device is not in use, the cover member and the output tray form an exterior surface of the device.
When the device is used, on the other hand, the cover member is pivoted in a direction in which the cover member is opened. Thus, one surface of the cover member opposite to another surface thereof that functions as the exterior surface is utilized as for supporting sheets to be conveyed. Further, the output tray is pivoted such that one end portion thereof nearer to the cover member is moved downward. Thus, one surface of the output tray that functions as the exterior surface is utilized as a sheet receiving surface for receiving sheets that have been output.